AwesomePythor/Archive
AwesomePythor (AKA AP or Schatten) is an Old Timer with 9,455+ posts and 5 studs. He joined on April 14th, 2012. He usually posts on the Ninjago forum, but posts in other forums too. His most popular topics are, "The Awesome Story" (with over 20,000 views) and "Serpentine Fan Club" (with over 10,000 views), both in the Ninjago forum. His avatar is a skeleton with a chef's hat. History AwesomePythor started posting on Ninjago in the Pythor fan club. He instantly made friends with Samed5 and ihaveawiixboxds. He rose through the ranks and got to JuniorBuilder. He was insulted by Jeremy71197 because he was not a fan of Nya. He then found out about Ninjago stories. He posted on Ninjago Season 100 as well as many others. AwesomePythor made many new friends there. He eventually became a MasterBuilder. He made up a character known as Schatten, who eventually became a popular villain around the Ninjago forum. He became friends with Mariothepurpleninja, Samed5, Ihaveawiixboxds, Fastcar700, Lego613master, Bluefire407, Awesomedavid101, Legofun3448, and other story creators. He eventually wrote a topic called the Awesome Story, which has become very popular with many users. Eventually he became a Craftsman, and hopes to one day become a Legend. Recently he has become an Artisan. His newest story is called Trapped in the fire temple- a story. It is about Wyplash and his patrol of skeletons while they were trapped in the Fire Temple. While he was writing chapter 3 of the Awesome story, he eventually earned a stud, and became Inventor. Around the same time, ihaveawiixboxds's account was locked so he announced he was leaving. AwesomePythor became very upset with this, so he started a thread called "Petition to save ihaveawiixboxds" which has become very popular. He recently quit the Nya-Hating Organizaton because he only dislikes, not hates, Nya. Sometime in late August, AwesomePythor became an Old Timer. He is currently debating with ITACHI4843 on a topic called Ninjago vs topic SOS about who would win, Ninjago or Star Wars. He is going temporarily inactive due to a school project. While he is inactive, AP is currently thinking of ideas for a three book sequel to his Ninjago: The final battle quintet. He got very mad at some people at the "Pythor vs. A fly" topic because almost half of them said the fly would win. As of now he is planning to get a wiki account. Friends *Samed5 *Ihaveawiixboxds *Mariothepurpleninja *Fastcar700 *Skulduggery77 *ITACHI4843 *Keplers *Legofun3448 Favorite quotes "The Joker's just a mad dog. I want whoever let him off his leash" -Two face "Geonosians don't trust bounty hunters" -Count Dooku "You crying yet? Yeah? Sorry, this thing isn't armed with tissues" -Lord Crump Bio *Name: AwesomePythor got his name from the main villain of Ninjago: Year of the snake, and his favorite minifigure. *Favorite LEGO set: For price, Shelob Attacks; overall, Republic Frigate. *Least favorite LEGO set: Ewok Attack, though I like them all *Favorite forum: Ninjago Stories Subforum. *Favorite Galleries: Star Wars Gallery. *Hobbies: Cracking idiotic jokes (Yes, I need a life ) *Favorite animal: Snakes, and Anacondas. *Favorite food: Cheesecake Nom Nom Nom. *Favorite theme: Ninjago and Star Wars, it's a tie. It used to be Ninjago, but the third season combined with Pythor's possible death has changed his mind... *Least favorite theme: "Begins with a G and Rhymes with 'Failador'" -Alcom1 *Favorite show: Avatar: The last Airbender *Favorite movie: The Dark Knight Rises *Favorite Video game: Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door *Favorite book: Fablehaven Ninjago: The final battle Although Awesome Story is much more popular, AwesomePythor considers his Ninjago: The final battle quintet to be his most important work. Slightly inspired by Star Wars and Eragon (in which he thanks Samed5 for recommending to him), it will consist of the following books: *The adventures of Jay and Chopov (Currently writing) *Drachen Legacy (upcoming) *Federation of Fear (upcoming) *Infinite Darkness part 1 (upcoming) *Infinite Darkness part 2 (upcoming) AP also plans to make a three book sequel known as, "After Garmadon." After that he plans to write another book in the series known as, "THE DOOM BOX", which will have some major ties to Hero Factory. Fun facts *AwesomePythor's favorite minifigures are Pythor and Cole NRG. *His favorite theme is Ninjago. *He is a writer of Ninjago Season 100 and 101. *He is an apprentice to Samed5. *He hopes to one day be an author. *He has actually used Schatten in stories before he joined the Message Boards. *The Awesome story is the 3rd most popular story on Ninjago forum, after How fang-kwon-do was invented and Lloyd owns Skylanders. *He hopes to collect all of the snake generals. *He has an apprentice named Enoch748. *His current signature is "Lord Schatten". *Awesome story is his most popular topic. *AwesomePythor claims to be Yoshi's biggest fan, and plans to write a story called the chronicles of Yoshi on the Superheroes forum. *He is starting to (unwillingly) like Star Wars more than Ninjago. *His favorite movie is the Last Crusade. *AwesomePythor is going to make a short story called Spongebob vs Beyblade to celebrate his return. However, Mariothepurpleninja has trademarked this. *He hates the Bionicle movies but loves the sets. *AwesomePythor considers The adventures of Jay and Chopov to be his best story. * Pythor is the only reason AP watches the Ninjago series Category:Old Timer Category:5 studs Category:User Archive